


BlueMoor

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jared has powers, Jared is badass, Jensen is human, M/M, Magic-Users, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jensen, Rough Sex, Top Jensen, True Love, Young Jared Padalecki, others may be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a magical land we didn't know about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BlueMoor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ok im back with a new story that i really hope you like! I've been working on this for a little bit and a few other things as well that i will be posting later! I hope you enjoy.

Jared peeked around the double glass doors his eyes open and alert, searching for any sign of his parents or even a maid.

When there was none and he assumed he was in the clear he crept through the door and shut it quietly behind him before creeping down the hallway and to the stairs—“Jared!”

He winced and made a face before turning and facing his mother who had her arms crossed, eyebrow raised her red lips were pursed. Even with the upset look on her face Sharon still looked stunning in her silk white top tucked into her black sleek pants. 

Jared allowed himself momentarily to look a tad guilty, pouting his lips and pulling out his puppy dog eyes to which his mother rolled her eyes at and shook her head “Jared Tristan don’t you pull those eyes at me, do you mind informing me as to why you weren’t at the meeting this morning?”

Jared huffed and plopped himself down on the step “who wants to sit during those boring meetings that drag on because the old ass elders have nothing else to talk about but how were supposed to keep the magic alive and throwing out rules every 5 seconds?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the cuss word that slipped from his mouth but then she shrugged and sat next to him “maybe because you’re the Prince of Bluemoor? And it is your duty to go with your father and I to these things, honey were the royal family we have jobs to do you know that.”

Jared pouted and rolled his eyes before leaning back against the cool marble step “did I miss anything? I mean besides the fact that everyone died of boredom and Mr. Rivers fell asleep at the table again? Or did something super exciting happen like Mora’s latest escapades?”

Sharon rolled her eyes before reaching out and knocking his shoulder playfully “no nothing like that…but you did happen to miss a little something, like the fact that the Elders want you to train the Morale younglings.”

“What? Mom why do I have to be the one to train those snotty brats?”

“Maybe because, and much to your fathers distilled ego, the fact that you’re the most accomplished and well-practiced Morale in Bluemoor? And once again you are the Prince so you have certain responsibilities…wait exactly where were you this morning?”

Jared cringed inwardly and turned his head and tried not to look guilt-ridden “I was just…wandering through the Lyre Forest, nothing special.”

Sharon narrowed her eyes and gripped his cheeks and turned him to face her “wanna try that again? You were with Jensen weren’t you?”

Jared smiled innocently and blinked at her “maybe…”

She pulled back and shook her head with a sigh “Jared what have your father and I told you? I understand we have some mortals that live here in Bluemoor and I don’t have a problem with Jensen you know that but I do have a problem with the fact that here lately you’ve been ignoring your duties and running off with Jensen.”

“Mom I’m sorry I missed the meeting this morning it won’t happen again, and I’ll train those kids ok I will I just…please don’t take him away from me? His the only real friend I have here besides Chad and Gen and his real special.”

Sharon sighed as she took in her sons pleading face and rolled her eyes before allowing a smile on her face “fine I won’t but this better be the last time I expect you to be in the Moor’s at 9 sharp in the morning got it?”

Jared nodded rapidly and smiled “thanks mama!”

He skipped up the steps happily and Sharon let out a groan. Friend she wasn’t stupid she knew Jensen was more than a friend. How old did Jared think she was? 200? Please she was only 150.

 

Bluemoor was founded 500 years ago by Phoenix Bloom the oldest and one of the most powerful Morale’s in the land. Back in that time Morale’s kept their whereabouts dimmed, the humans were aware they had other creatures roaming the earth but that didn’t mean they were happy to share.

But one day while Phoenix was wondering through the woods he came upon a cleared section that was covered in ivy, a beautiful and peaceful place surrounded by a mysterious waterfall. And through the waterfall is what he called the Moor’s the magical land where the Morale’s would train and build up their powers, the world where you were free to be who you are. The Moor’s was something you had to see to believe…it was a beautiful place now surrounded by tall, historical buildings that were established when the land was built. Vines of flowers crawling on the walls and the land…it was a place like no other and few of the Morale’s lived there, the Elders occupied the land mostly and a few younglings but the Moor’s was a place you went to for guidance, for training or just to venture out of Bluemoor and explore the history…there were even shops and restaurants.

The Morale was a species quite hard to determine. They looked human, they weren’t exactly witches or fairies they were something in between…somewhat like a cross of both. And each Morale had their own magical symbol, like a tattoo placed somewhere on their bodies, a symbol that represented who they were. Jared’s for instance appeared when he was 16 years old, usually Morale only had one symbol planted on their body but Jared had two. On his back was a pair of wings—a midnight black with silver creeping through the feathers, they took up his whole back. And winding up his left arm was pale shimmery ivy that circled around his wrist and climbed up his arm to the shoulder where it wrapped around the blade. His dad told him when they appeared that no Morale had two symbols since Phoenix and that meant something great, these symbols were a part of him, they represented how strong he was.

Jared Padalecki was only 18 years old, not the youngest in Bluemoor but defiantly the most powerful. Usually it took years for Morale’s to fully get a grasp on their powers –which differed depending on the Morale-- but when Jared was 7 and his powers finally arrived they settled deep within him and life made sense.

No one had seen someone like Jared since Phoenix Bloom who before Jared’s birth died during a battle with the King of the Naau. A foul species whose only goal in life was to kill and bring havoc on anyone who they come across.

There were few mortals who lived in Bluemoor…40 to be exact but they got along well with the Morales after all it was their home.

Jensen Ackles was among those human. Jensen was 20 years old and he had met Jared when he was 6 and Jared was 4 and they hit it off instantly. Jensen was someone Jared trusted with his life, Jensen was his best friend.

Jensen lived with his mom, little sister McKenzie and older brother Josh in a small cottage in Bluemoor while Jared lived with his family in the grand stone Mansion located in the heart of Bluemoor.  
Jensen was hard working and loyal, someone his parents actually liked and even granted him a job as not really a body guard but a protector. He had been watching over Jared most of his life anyway why not keep on right?  
Their relationship progressed from friendship into something more 3 months earlier, it was something Jared had been a little apprehensive about, not wanting to lose his best friend, but now he couldn’t imagine not kissing Jensen.

The next morning as promised Jared was out of bed and making his way to the waterfall to cross into the Moor’s, Jensen on his trail laughing. “I cant believe the Elders want you to teach the new Morale—“  
Jared turned with a dirty look as they crossed over the rocks “what’s that supposed to mean? I hope you know if I wanted I could cut your balls off with a snap of my fingers so keep on.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but allowed himself to look uneasy as they ducked through the warm water and stepped into the Moor’s. Jared smiled as they passed Mrs. Vale one of the oldest Elders in Bluemoor and trailed on through the grassy area to the training grounds where the younglings were waiting.

Jensen plopped himself on a rock and watched as Jared ruffled his hair back and stood I front of the younglings with a strict face. “Ok im sure you all know who I am but im gonna introduce myself anyway, I am Prince Jared Tristan Padalecki and I have been asked to train you—to help you grasp your arriving powers. Now I know everyone here is different, everyone here has their own unique abilities but that’s ok because as some of you may know I can do it all and I hope I don’t sound smug about it im not trying to be but this is the reason I was asked to train you I am the only one here who can help each one of you. Now before we get started im going to set some ground rules and give you a little run through—I got my powers when I was 7 most Morale grasp them between the ages of 7-10 you should get them between that time frame though it is not uncommon to be a late bloomer.”

A boy in the back snickered and whispered to his friend teasing the young boy I front of them who had yet to fully grasp his yet and Jared glared before stalking over and moving in close to the boy “do you have something to say Leo?”

The boy, Leo looked up with wide eyes and shook his head before backing up closer to his friend who had the decency to look guilty.

Jared went back to the front and crossed his arms “while we are here there will be no bullying got it? If I even so much as see, hear or think theres bullying going on im kicking you out and I’ll make sure no other Elder helps you train understood?”

Heads moved rapidly and yes sir’s sounded through the trees and Jared nodded before countinuing “training as you know is a 2 week process and during these 2 weeks I am going to help you tap into your powers, help you control them and manifest them. I know when you first learn about them all you wanna do is go out and try them out but you cant do that you need to get a handle on them first or you could hurt someone. Training will last from 9 to 4 everyday and when its over there will be a ceremony and that’s when your symbol will appear…any questions?”

A girl in the fronts hand shot up “can we see the wings? Everyone talks about how you have two symbols and no one has those…but we only ever see the one on your arm.”

Jared turned and lifted his shirt up and the kids ahhed from behind him, he lifted his eyes to lock with Jensen who was smirking at him and he blushed before turning and shoving his shirt down. “Alright any more questions? Something related to training?”

No one’s hand rose so Jared nodded and slapped his hands together “alright then, lets get started .”


	2. Practice

The day didn’t go as bad as Jared had initially thought, but there were still a few younglings who drove him insane. Especially the younger girls who instead of listening to what he had to say decided they would just stare and giggle all day.

Being a Prince, Jared knew he had obligations to perform but that didn’t mean he wanted to, he was only 18 after all his mind was elsewhere. And by elsewhere that meant Jensen…his mind was on Jensen 24/7 but could you blame him? Not only was he a teenage boy but he was head over heels in love.

Jared had a dinner that night, Elder Collin and his wife and son Salem were coming over for a fancy dinner which Jared wasn’t eager to attend. Salem was his age and in the same classes and Jared despised him immensely. He had an ego the size of Texas and was as sneaky as a snake…he had been trying to get with Jared for months now and no matter how many times Jared turned him down he just wouldn’t give up. And to make matters worse Salem was very old fashioned, nothing like his father and believed all Morale should be married with the same species and that humans should be wiped permanently.

Jared guessed he would be very displeased when he came to dinner and found Jensen sitting next to him at the table.

And he was. At 7 on the dot Elder Collin and his family were sitting at the table and engaging in polite conversation with Jared’s parents while he leaned closer to Jensen and tried to ignore the icy stare coming from Salem.

When one looked at Salem they might think he was handsome with his pitch black hair and icy blue eyes, skin so tan his eyes shone brighter than any star. But when you got to know him all you wanted was to wipe your hands clean of his whole existence.

Chad called him “a slimy little fucker who just wanted a hole for his teeny tiny baby dick.”

Jensen leaned in and pressed his nose to Jared’s cheek so he could whisper in his ear “does Salem happen to have a staring problem?”

Jared bit his lip and shrugged before shooting a smile at Jensen and knocking his shoulder. “You should sit next to him in class; it’s like that all day every day.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he turned back and stared Salem down, only to find Salem was already engaged in a heated stare with Jensen’s head. 

Jensen didn’t seem bothered in fact his eyes narrowed into slits before he let a cocky smirk slid over his plush lips and wrapped his arm around Jared’s shoulders, leaning back in his seat and wiggling his brows mischievously.

Salem sneered and turned his head and Jared chuckled behind his hand which he coughed over when his mom shot him a stern look.

 

When dinner was over Jared gripped Jensen’s hand tightly and tugged him up the stairs and down the hall to his room where David was guarding. After a quick smile he opened the door and pushed Jensen in before locking it behind him.

“I swear if that little prick doesn’t learn how to keep his eyes to himself I’m gonna—“

He was cut off as Jared shoved him back to sit on the bed and climbed over him pressing their lips together and hushing Jensen. Jensen smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist tightly, pressing their bodies together “well that was unexpected but hey I’m not complaining.”

Jared rolled his eyes and tangled his fingers in Jensen’s dirty blonde tresses before pressing their foreheads together “you know I only have eyes for you right? Salem is…his just an asshole, but I love you.”

Jensen smiled brilliantly and pecked Jared’s lips sweetly “I know, and I love you to…I know I’m also your protector which means if Salem keeps on I’m allowed to take action.”

Jared bit his lip as he tried to hide his smile and caressed Jensen’s face “I love when you get all assertive like that, its very sexy.” 

Jensen chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest and vibrating as his hands smoothed their way down Jared’s sides till they were crawling up his shirt and trailing the wings on his back. ““I kind of suspected you did…” he pressed a kiss on Jared’s neck and tugged him closer. “Normally I would try to seduce you into a night of sexual activities but you have an early morning and well I know I would keep you awake for quite a while.”

Jared laughed and shook his head before slapping Jensen’s shoulder “well isn’t someone full of shit? Does this mean you won’t touch me for 2 weeks?”

Jensen scoffed and squeezed Jared’s hips “are you out of your mind? I couldn’t keep my hands to myself that long, no fucking way just not tonight I know you’re exhausted I can see your eyes drooping.” He rolled Jared over to lie on the bed and tugged his shoes off before smiling “so get some sleep, and I’ll be by in the morning.” He leaned down and kissed Jared’s lips softly “I love you.”

Jared smiled lazily and stroked Jensen’s cheek “I love you to.”

 

The next day wasn’t any better than the first and Jared found himself wishing that the two weeks would hurry the fuck up because these kids were driving him nuts. When he came home that afternoon he collapsed on his bed and cut off the lights, enveloping his room into darkness.

As he laid there in the silence he lifted his hand in the air and twiddled his fingers causing blasts of shimmery blue to circle in the dark. He smiled to himself and waved his hand through the air the blue following as he moved his fingers in the dark, blue light taking over the room.

The door opened and Jensen peeked his head in and grinned before shutting it and flopping next to him “don’t stop I love when you do magic.”

Jared smiled and did as told, and wiggled his fingers through the air before bringing his hand down and smiling gently as the shimmery blue circled around Jensen in a flutter. He lifted up and moved to lay his head on Jensen’s chest “I’m so ready to be done…those kids have no idea how great their magic really is, they have no clue who they are.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s lithe body and sighed “I know, and I know how important your magic is to you… your just going to have to bear with them and show them how you feel, how passionate you are I know you can do it.”

Jared loved when Jensen was so assuring and made him feel like he could do anything in the whole world.

But as of right now, Jared wasn’t so sure .


	3. Territory

Another day of training, it had been a whole week since Jared had started training the young Morale’s and he was super glad he only had one more week left.

But the bad thing? Jensen couldn’t come with Jared today, he had to stay and help his mother with her store today so Jared was stuck with…Salem.

Salem arrived at his house a whole hour early and Jared wanted to pull his hair out. Jared was in the middle of getting ready, had literally just woken up when his bedroom door burst open and Salem walked through with a arrogant smirk on his face. 

The bad thing about being a Prince is Jared couldn’t go many places by himself, or he could but his parents wouldn’t let him which is why Jensen went with him everywhere, hence the whole protector thing. So since Jensen couldn’t come with him today Salem had to, Jared spent a whole hour complaining to his parents about it but Sharon remained firm that there was nothing she could do that he volunteered and Jared couldn’t go alone.

At least Gerald had the courtesy to give him a sympathetic look and pat his shoulder with an “I’m sorry son, you heard your mother.”

So here he was walking through the woods silently with Salem trailing behind him as chatty as ever. Jared clenched his fists by his side as he pushed through the trees trying to ignore Salem in the background. “I’m so glad your letting me come with you today Jay, I felt really honored when you chose me, I know I’m probably better company than that freak of a human that follows you—“

Rage filled deep within him at the comment and he reeled around, an icy blue taking over his eyes—his powers filling up in him as he crowded up in Salem’s face his tattoos lighting up in white with his anger “don’t you ever talk about Jensen again you hear me? And for future reference I didn’t invite you in fact I didn’t even want you here, the only reason you are here is because I’m not allowed to be alone but trust me if I had my way you wouldn’t be anywhere near me so here’s some advice… leave me the hell alone and shut your mouth because I’m tired of listening to you. And you should just drop the starry-eyed charade because I will never want you I’m in love with Jensen and I always will be.”

And with that his eyes lit back down to his hazily blue and he turned on his heel stomping off without Salem behind him.

But behind him Salem was lit with fire, his eyes were a dark black and the flames on his arms were lit up at the anger sparking in him. How dare that little selfish brat speak to him that way? Just because he was the Prince did he think he had any right to treat Salem Collin son of an Elder—highest in Fire magic and before it was over with he would have Jared, no question about that.

 

“I can’t believe that fucker had the nerve to speak to you like that! That fucking asshole, I’ll kick his cocky ass all the way to China if I have to little son of a bi—“

Jared jumped up off his bed and placed his hands on a violent Jensen’s shoulders and squeezed them in comfort “Jen, calm down ok? I put him in his place trust me, he won’t be doing that again I’m sure. And besides you know that prick means nothing to me, not when I have you Jen… I love you.”

Jensen’s shoulder relaxed and his face relaxed. He nodded to himself before letting out a small sigh and wrapping his strong arms around Jared’s lean body and pulling him tight to his chest, burying his face in Jared’s silky hair. “I know Jay, I know it’s just…that jackass thinks he can push me aside and you’ll come running to him and I just—I’m scared that’s gonna happen I mean I am just a human and his like you so—“  
Jared’s eyes widened and he jerked back from Jensen’s arms to give him a firm glare, his hazel eyes full of fierceness “Jensen I don’t want to hear you say that again. You know I don’t care that your human, that’s one of the things I love about you… it doesn’t matter to me what you are all that matters is we love each other and that asshole means nothing to me. You’re the one I wanna be with Jen and no one else makes me feel the way you do, now can we cut the whole doubt thing and just kiss me?”

Jensen snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes to the ceiling before bending down and pressing his lips firmly to Jared’s. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and lifted him in his arms slightly before breaking the kiss and wiggling his brows “how about you show me just how much you love me?”

A slight blush formed over Jared’s cheeks as he giggled and rolled his eyes but pushed his way out of Jensen’s arms and shoved him down on the bed before climbing over him with lustful eyes. “What happened to I need time to rest because I’m so busy?”

Jensen scoffed and reached his hands down to grips Jared’s ass “please like I can resist all this,” 

Jensen took his sweet time removing his shoes and socks and then just stopped to look at the beauty Jared was kneeling naked on the bed, on display just for him. No one else is allowed to see this, to get Jared like that. Only him.

  
He coats his fingers liberally with it before he pushes two inside at once, knowing Jared likes the feel, and the stretch more than they usually start with but he just wants Jared to feel.

Jared clamps down on his fingers hard, muscles dissenting the sudden incursion and his.not sure why. He leans forward, covering Jareds back and kisses Jared behind his ear. “It's ok babe. Relax, baby. Let me in. I'm here now it's ok ” And just like that, Jared does.

Sometimes, Jensen thinks nothing will ever get to him more than the way Jared trusts him. When Jensen asks him to let him in, tells him it will be good, then Jared believes it. His body believes it and just let’s go of all the stress.

Jared is still rocking back on the fingers inside of him, back gleaming with moisture and a puddle of precome on the sheets underneath him. His breath is erratic and wispy , indefinite sounds spilling out like he can’t help the breath flowing from him. Jensen doesn’t waste another second, just slicks himself up with the lingering lube, covering his length as best as possible and shoves in gradually. 

Jensen is panting by then, choking in air like he just ran a marathon instead of pushing into the tight and welcoming heat around him. He waits for his heart rate to calm down a bit before he slowly draws back until only the thick head is resting inside and then slams in with more vigor than before. It’s still not particularly hard but given the minimum stretch he gave Jared it’s enough to really make him feel it.

Jared arches his back u, his head tipping back to bare his neck as he groans "oh God, please Jen!" 

Forgetting how to speak he just nudges Jared’s knees wider and grips his hips so tight that it will leave bruises. Good, he thinks —maybe Salem will happen to see them, before fixing his own posture slightly. This way he has more leverage and he uses it to slam into Jared hard and fast, each stroke going deeper and deeper it seems. The bed starts moving with them, the sheer force of his thrusts enough to have it bang against the wall no doubt alerting Jared's parent's. Jensen rotates his hips; cock-head firmly pressed against the tiny bundle and sinks his teeth into Jared’s shoulder marking him for all to see.

Just like that, Jared comes with a shout. His inner muscles contract rhythmically and Jensen barely manages another handful of shallow thrusts before he slicks Jared’s inside with his own release.

He removes the rest of his clothes on the pile that is already lying on the floor before he bundles Jared in a more comfortable position. The other boy just mumbles at the movement, but doesn’t protest when Jensen plasters himself against his back. Jensen places a tender kiss at his neck and buries his nose in the damp hair there, while Jared laces their fingers where Jensen’s arm is slung over his waist.

“Your mine Jay and I won’t let anyone get in the way of is.” is the last thing said before both allow sleep to overtake them .


	4. Trouble in Paradise

It was starting to get extremely nerve-wracking, the whole training thing was. But thankfully Jared only had to endure a couple more days of those ungrateful brats before he could grant them his blessing and ship them off to drive their parents crazy with their new skills.

But one great thing was Jared hadn’t seen Salem in about a week so that was a huge plus! And it was defiantly improving Jensen’s mood to know Salem wasn’t scoping Jared out in front of him. Jensen knew that he was human and Jared technically wasn’t but that didn’t stop him from loving Jared nor would it ever. Jared was his soulmate he knew that without a doubt and while Salem may be stronger than Jensen was, magic wise Jensen was pretty confident that in a fair fight he could kick his ass.

Jared bounded home in a cheerful mood after ending training an hour early because he felt that the kids had caught on enough to where they didn’t need such a long training day anymore. Jensen had accompanyed him to the Moor’s training field but then had to leave to help his mother again, and Jared didn’t feel like waiting an hour by himself so he started the journey home through the Lyre forest alone. 

He was half way out of the forest when suddenly Salem stepped in front of him, wearing a smug smirk and Jared felt irritation well in him and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “What are you doing here?”  
Salem shrugged and slung his arms around innocently as he stepped closer to Jared, who took a step back “I thought you might need an escort home since Jensen is busy and all, so I came to keep you company.”  
Jared scoffed and side stepped him “I don’t need company thank you, I’m fine alone and I thought I told you to stay away from me?”

Salem rolled his eyes as he trailed behind Jared “you did but I know you didn’t mean it I mean why would you? Besides I thought you would be interested in to where Jensen was exactly.”

Jared stopped in his tracks and whipped around with a harsh glare “I know where he is, his helping his mother at the store, don’t try to manipulate me Salem it won’t work.”

Salem laid a hand over his heart and gave him an appalled look “I’m not doing anything Jared I’m just here to tell you the truth.” And with that he lifted his hands up and snapped his fingers once as a clear ball appeared in front of Jared who frowned as he leaned into it.

This was ridiculous, he didn’t know what Salem was up to but you better believe that—“what the hell is that!?” Jared screeched as he watched the town slut Mora slaunter up to Jensen with batty lustful eyes and revealing clothes.

He could tell Jensen was indeed in his mother’s store, as he was pressed against a counter that was piled with clothes and he could also see Jensen wasn’t pushing Mora away. In fact he seemed to be entertaining her as he chuckled to himself and shook his head as she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly a deep swell of fury flew deep within Jared and his eyes lit up with an electric blue and his tattoos glowed white. He was gonna kick that skanks ass.

Without another word he turned on his heel, his symbols still glowing and eyes burning bright and stalked through the village.

All heads turned to him, their eyes wide as everyone backed away from Jared’s bright, obviously pissed off form. He could distinctly see Chad and Gen out of the corner of his glowing eyes, they had backed away as well knowing full and well how Jared was when he was upset.

But after a moment they stepped behind him and followed him to Donna’s store where Jared held his hands up and a flash of blue shot out and burst the door open. Mora had the decency to looks scared as she jumped away from Jensen and faced Jared with terrified eyes.

And Jensen looked startled and nervous all in the same as Jared stomped through the store, his icy eyes narrowing in on the culprits, Salem behind him with a smirk.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Jensen gulped and shook his head rapidly “nothing baby I swear she just—“

Jared was shaking, he felt like his whole body was vibrating with his powers as he tried to keep them under control but when Jared was angry that was easier said than done. 

“Don’t lie to me!” he roared causing the glass mirrors to shatter “do you think I’m stupid Jensen? I saw, Salem showed me! You let her fall all over you!”

Jensen looked over Jared’s trembling shoulder to glare at Salem who was smirking triumphtly at him “baby nothing happened ok? I promise she was just asking about the new shipment—“

“Oh yeah it looked like she was when she was throwing herself at you! God Jensen I saw it, she was batting her ugly ass eyes at you and practically laying on you! You know she’s the biggest whore in town!”

Mora gasped and stepped forward to defend herself but Jared turned his venomous icy stare on her and she cowered in and backed away. 

Jared was beginning to feel defeated, he couldn’t believe this. All this time he thought Jensen was his soulmate, the perfect guy for him but it turns out his like the rest of them.

Suddenly Jared’s resolve broke and his skin settled to its normal color and his eyes returned hazel as tears flew from his eyes. “How could you do this to me?”

Jensen felt his heart breaking. Stupid fucking Salem this was all his fault! Really all Mora was doing was asking him about the dresses! And they weren’t even that close from each other what exactly did Jared see—and then it hit him. Salem must have used his powers to manipulate the image and distorted it to what he wanted Jared to see.

“Baby nothing happened it was Salem! He showed you what he wanted you to see you know I wouldn’t—“

Jared shook his head and backed up “I can’t do this right now,” and with that he turned and fled from the scene.

Jensen flew forward his hands reaching up to grip Salem’s throat “ill fucking kill you I swear I will you son of a—“

He jumped back with a shout as Salem’s body lit up in flames “nice try dick but in case you forgot fire is my main power and I would love to burn your ass to a crisp.”

“You did this on purpose, you showed Jared what you wanted him to see you stupid prick!”

Salem rolled his eyes with a smirk “stop being such a drama queen Jenny it was bound to happen sooner or later because like it or not,” he turned with a wicked grin his eyes shining “Jared will be mine. I’ll see to that.”

And with that he was gone leaving Jensen feeling totally helpless. How was he going to get Jared to believe him?

He looked up at Chad and Gen who had their arms folded and wore matching glares “you guys I swear nothing happened it was Salem! That fucker just wants Jared.”

Chad sighed “we know that’s why we’re going to help you .”


	5. Truths are Told

It seemed like no matter what Jensen did it wasn’t good enough.

Jared was not budging and if anything he had become skilled in the art if ignoring Jensen. The only time he was out of his barricaded room was when he had to train the younglings and even then he kept a shield around himself so if Jensen did follow him he couldn’t hear a word he said.

And when Jared wasn’t training he was locked in his room, or in the mansion completely blocking Jensen from his world. 

Jensen had tried coming in the house, tried pleading to his parents who shook their heads sympathetically and told him Jared didn’t want to see him or that he just needed time.

But it had been a whole week and Jensen couldn’t give him anymore time, he was slowly losing his mind at being away from Jared for so long—it was complete torture. Even Chad and Gen had tried to talk some sense into Jared but he would just turn his eyes to an icy blue and their mouths would zip shut and the conversation would be dropped.

He wasn’t sure what to do anymore and it seemed like Salem might be winning, but he wouldn’t let that happen. Over his dead body would Salem get Jared.

So Jensen did the only thing he could do…he trapped Jared.

 

He waited till early morning when he knew Jared liked to go out and run. It was a Saturday morning and Jared didn’t have training that day so Jensen knew that around 6:30 Jared would be running through the Lyre forest and that’s when he would get him.

So he tied a net in the tree and laid the rope on the ground and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long because not thirty minutes after that Jared came running through the wooded area his headphones in and shaggy hair pulled back in a loose ponytail that Jensen wanted to rip out and run his fingers through.

Jared was completely oblivious as he ran passed Jensen and his left foot stepped in the rope and suddenly Jared’s eyes flew open wide in shock and he was yanked up by his leg and hanging from the tree limb in mid-air.

Jared was twisting around and trying to wiggle himself free with a confused and startled expression. “what the fuck!?”

When Jensen stepped out from behind the tree Jared was busy trying to lift himself up to untie his foot, when he spotted Jensen his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He seethed to Jensen in a low voice.

Jensen gulped and shoved his hands in his pockets before cautiously taking a step closer “this was the only way I could get you to talk to me, I mean you’ve practically shut me out of your life what was I supposed to do?”

“Take a hint?”

Jensen closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sting “Jay listen to me, nothing happened ok? I swear she was just asking me about the new shipment hell she wasn’t even that close to me!”

Jared glared at him as he swung around “do you think I’m stupid Jensen Ackles? You must because I know what I saw, and what I saw that that slut all over you and you did nothing to stop her!”

Jensen shook his head tiredly “no Jared that didn’t happen it was Salem he showed you what he wanted you to see, God baby you know he has those powers why you won’t believe me? This is Salem were talking about! He’ll do anything to get you!”

Jared frowned to himself and let that sink in, and suddenly he did feel stupid.

How could he believe Salem over Jensen? The love of his life? He was such an idiot! Jensen would never forgive him for not trusting him.

Jared’s eyes filled with abashed tears and he let out a tiny sob as the droplets fell to the forest floor “I’m sorry Jen, I’m so stupid I’m sorry—“

Jensen rushed forward and cut the rope causing Jared to fall right into Jensen’s arms. He held him tight and buried his face in Jared’s sweaty hair “its ok baby I understand, I would have freaked out to its ok.”

“No it’s not Jensen I didn’t believe you, I can’t believe I let Salem manipulate me like that!”

Oh but that was all going to change very soon, Jared was pissed.

More than pissed actually, seething.

And once again the change took over his body causing his symbols to glow and his eyes to light up and he stalked past Jensen who was following him with an amused smirk.

 

Jared ended up stalking through the town, his arctic cobalt eyes on alert for any sign of Salem—a trail of shattering magic following in his wake. He found Salem walking cluelessly ahead of him, with Mora which just made Jared even angrier. Jared could see his own parents over at the town hall their eyes trained on him in concern, but Jared had no time for them right now.

Without a word Jared lifted his hands, narrowed his eyes and a shimmering flash of blue magic shot out and hit Salem straight in the back where he flew up, flipped around and landed painfully on his back.

Salem let out a groan and turned his head, his own eyes darkening a deep black before standing up and jerking his arms out causing them to light up with fire “what do you think you’re doing Jared?”

Jared sneered and stepped closer “oh I think you know exactly what I’m doing you devious prick, I’m not one to be crossed Salem.”

They had gathered a crowd, whispers and concerned murmurs spreading through like wildfire, Jared’s parents had moved closer and where standing with their arms crossed and glancing at the situation trying to figure out if they should intervene.

“Now come on baby don’t be that way, I didn’t mean no harm and besides you need to see what a pathetic human he really is, not a real man like me.” Salem jeered with a smirk.

Jared growled lowly before raising his hands up high and letting out a shout, suddenly Salem was extended high in the air, before falling down with a sickening plop, but before he could get up Jared snapped his fingers and suddenly the ground below them was moving and long thin vines popped up from the dirt and wrapped themselves around Salem’s body. And even though he tried to burn them away nothing was working.

It was Jared’s turn to smirk as he glided closer and looked down at Salem with a glare “I think it’s time you remembered exactly who I am. I am your Prince and you do not deify me, or there will be consequences I don’t care who your father is because I rule him. I Jared Padalecki, Prince of BlueMoor here by banish you. You are not allowed to step foot back in this place, or I swear if I even hear a whisper about being around I will find you and I will have you killed do you understand me?”

Salem’s eyes narrowed into thin dark slits and he let out a little hiss. Jared lifted his hand and without touching him, backhanded him causing Salem’s head to snap to the right “I said do you understand me?”  
Salem slowly looked back to Jared “yes… Prince Jared.”

And with that Jared waved his hands and the vines disappeared. Jared turned to the soldiers behind him and nodded to Salem “I want you to give him a magic holder potion which will disable his magic for 24 hours, enough time for you to take him as far away as possible.”

He turned to face the crowd, not one person in the audience even looked remotely sad to see Salem going, in fact he saw quite a few people smiling…except for Salem’s parents.

“Elder Collin I am sorry but I can stand your son no longer, he is a snake and a deviant and we don’t allow such beings here in BlueMoor. Now you can choose to follow your son or remain here, but if you decide to stay and cause trouble you to will be exiled.”

Elder Collin nodded his head and faced Salem with disappointed eyes “I’m sorry son, I’ve tried too hard and too long to help you, it’s time you face your actions.”

Jared nodded firmly before turning to the soldiers and waving his hands, with that they leaned down and jerked Salem off the ground and carried him kicking and screaming out of BlueMoor.

Sharon and Gerald walked up with proud smiles “sweetie I thought you handled that situation very diplomatically.”

Gerald nodded his head “yes son…you’ll make a fine King one day—“

“I didn’t like that boy anyway…a snake in the grass that one always causing trouble with someone.”

“Well I for one thought that was incredibly sexy,” Jared laughed and turned to face Jensen as his parents scurried off. “Oh really?”

“Really…seeing you like that gets me very, turned on. What do you say you show me just how sorry you are ?”


	6. Close

Jared let out a laugh as Jensen twirled him on the dance floor. They were at a local club not far from BlueMoor, Gen and Chad had joined them in their date night.

Jensen had spent a whole hour begging Jared to come with him claiming they both needed to let loose and this was the perfect opportunity for them to do just that. So here they were laughing and dancing crazily on the floor.

They had been there for a while and sweat had formed on Jared’s chest, they hadn’t moved from the dancefloor since they arrived.

Jared fanned himself and leaned close to Jensen “I’m gonna go to the bathroom I’ll be right back!” he yelled over the loud music.

Jensen nodded and kissed his cheek before he made his way to the bathroom. Just as he was entering an empty stall he was grabbed from behind and roughly shoved against the cold tile wall. He let out a pained groan before sliding his eyes to the mirror and let out a startled gasp “Salem? What are you doing here?”

Salem smirked cruelly before pulling Jared back only to smash him against the wall once more “oh I’m here to what I deserve Jay…I’m here to make you pay.”

With that he flipped Jared around and held his hands up with his own as Jared struggled against him trying to surge his power but only to come up empty handed. At that Salem chuckled as he started moving their clothes around “oh I was wondering when you would figure it out, I slipped a nice little power bind in your drink…your powers won’t be returning for another hour plenty of time for me.”

Jared shook his head fearfully and bucked up “don’t do this Salem! Please I’m begging you—“

“Oh you’re begging me? I like that do it again.”

He yanked Jared’s pants down and licked a stripe up his neck and Jared shivered in disgust and a tear slipped down his bruised cheek. “Please don’t do this Salem, please—you don’t have to—“

“Oh I know I don’t, but I want to you see Jared I’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time and I’m not about to stop now,” so with that he leaned back enough to get his pants down and pressed against Jared’s trembling back as he sobbed out his pleas.”

Jared could feel as Salem moved closer and he braced himself, his eyes hut tight and his eyes burning with tears when suddenly Salem was ripped away from Jared and thrown onto the floor. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Jared turned in relief at the sound of Jensen’s pissed off voice. Jensen looked livid; in all the years Jared had known him he had never seen Jensen in this state.

His face was red and his eyes practically black as he slammed his foot on Salem’s stomach “who the hell do you think you are?” he bent down and lifted Salem up before throwing him face first in the nearest sink and lifting his leg up to aim a swift kick to his side causing Salem to cough out in pain.

Jared had noticed numerous times Salem had lifted his hands to sprout his magic out in self-defense but Jensen was too quick and would slam him back down before he had the chance. 

Jensen fell on top of Salem and pressed him harshly on the floor before lifting his fist and planting numerous hits on his face, seething as he did so “if I ever see you near him again I swear to God I’ll fucking kill you I don’t give a fuck who you are you little prick.” And with that he sent one good kick to the face and Salem was out.

Jensen turned his eyes now melting with worry and rushed over to lift a shivering Jared up and into his arms. “It’s ok now baby, its ok I’m here…did he?”

Jared shook his head rapidly and sent a weak smile “no he was close but he didn’t…its ok now we should take him to the mansion and mom and dad will punish him.”

 

They arrived back at the mansion with Jensen helping a limping Jared and Chad dragging a passed out Salem ruthlessly by his feet. When they made it inside Jared’s parents came rushing down the marble steps with concerned yet wrathful faces. Sharon held her arms out and pulled Jared into them before sinking down on the steps and holding him to her chest.

Gerald lifted Salem out of Chad’s hands and threw him on the ground before lifting his hands in the air with a vengeful air swirling around him and he struck Salem with a sharp sting of fire. Salem jumped up startled before cowering in fear at realizing where he was “sir let me—“

“If I were you Salem now would be the time where I would shut the hell up. There’s nothing you can say to make this better…I’ve already talked to your parents and they agree that you are in need of some serious punishment. So not only will you be exiled once more this time to somewhere you can never escape but we will also be binding your powers.”

Salem’s eyes grew in fear “no you can’t do that! That means I’ll be—“

“Human yes were aware of that fact you don’t deserve to be a Morale Salem, actually you don’t deserve anything.” And at that Gerald said a quick spell and waved his hand in the air and a white swirl lifted up and moved around Salem in a flash before a dark misty cloud swopped out of his body and into a vile Gerald held. Gerald them dropped the vile and stepped on it, smashing it into pieces.

And as Salem was yelling out in rage the guards were lifting him up and dragging him away.

“My poor baby are you alright?”

Jared nodded slowly “I’m ok mom he didn’t…he didn’t get the chance to do anything Jensen got there in time.”

Gerald slapped Jensen on the shoulder and gave him a thankful smile “I see I really did make a good choice in choosing you to be Jared’s protector.”

Jensen frowned and shook his head “but I didn’t see him slip anything into Jared’s drink, I didn’t even see Salem—“

“Jensen people make mistakes besides I’m sure Salem used a glamor spell so you wouldn’t recognize him, it’s not your fault even a morale could make that mistake.”

“Jensen would you please take Jared to his room?”

Jensen nodded and gingerly lifted Jared up and took his to his room where he stripped him down and tucked him in bed “I’m so sorry baby I should have—“

“Don’t even Jensen this isn’t your fault, none of it is. Neither one of knew Salem would be back after I exiled him how would we? I know tonight was scary ok trust me but nothing happened, you got there and that’s all that matters and now we won’t have to worry about him again ok?”

Jensen nodded and leaned in to kiss Jared on the forehead before crawling under the covers with him and holding him in his arms.


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey guys i'm sorry to say but im putting a hold on BlueMoor for now. Its not that im blank of ideas because im not i know what i want to happen but im not quite sure how i want to start it. I've gotten questions about when im going to start this up again and im not sure, i have other projects im working on that require more of my time. But i want you to know i will finish this story eventually.


	8. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I finally had time to write some of this story and i knew i just had to get this finished. Now the updating might be a bit slow because i am working on two other fics right now that are my main priority but I promise i will finish this!

In the end Jared thought his father went a little too easy on Salem, but then again being human was probably worse than death to Salem just knowing that now he was like everyone else.

Days after Salem had been hauled off and dropped in the middle of nowhere and Jensen was still guarding his bedroom door.

Jared had assured him Salem wouldn’t be a bother anymore, that he should calm down and besides even if he did come back he would be human which gave Jensen the upper hand at kicking his ass.

Besides Jared had more important things to worry about. 

Like the fact that word had come in that the Naau were trying to take rank against him. 

Samir was only 25 the youngest to even be chosen as a King of Naau, not that he had much of a choice since his father died a couple years earlier. 

When Samir was sworn in Jared thought maybe things would start to settle down…until one night he received a strange letter from Samir demanding, not requesting that he be his husband.

Of course Jared laughed at it, sent word back that no way in hell would he marry a Naau and besides that he was already involved with someone that would more than likely become his betrothed. Samir didn’t like that too much and here a year later it seemed they would be heading into battle.

Well Jared wouldn’t.

Technically Jared wasn’t the King yet, he was still a Prince so he would stay here at BlueMoor while his father went off to fight…his father and Jensen.

Jared had pitched a fit once his father told him if it came to a fight he would be taking Jensen with him, Jared was so pissed he almost used his powers against his father not even caring about the law. His father had gotten angry that he would try to use the upper hand like that knowing he was stronger than his father was but Jared didn’t care.

So Jared had sulked for a couple weeks, ignored both his parents and sent glares Jensen’s way as a sort of punishment for agreeing to go with his father in the first place, not like he could decline.

He thought Jensen being his protector meant he would be free from war but it appeared that wouldn’t be the case.

Jared just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

A month later and the rumors were growing darker and Jared’s father had no choice but to arrange a meeting with Samir in hopes they could come to some kind of compromise.

Samir was a handsome man, in a dark rugged sort of way. His eyes were almost black with what appeared to be flecks of red floating around the iris; his hair was the color of night and his skin pale white.

He had a litter of tattoos covering his arms making Jared cringe when he couldn’t find an inch of bare skin anywhere in sight.

His black, sinister eyes found Jared’s as he walked in his father’s study a smirk finding its way on his pink lips making Jared roll his eyes and snarl back.

Gerald stood and they bowed to one another if out of law and not respect and sat down “King Samir I’m very happy you agreed to this meeting.”

Samir grunted in response “yes well the last thing I want is any magical being succumbing their lives to our fight.”

Jared snorted, total bullshit he thought.

His father sent him a stern look as he sat forward, folding his hands as he always did with business deals “I’m hoping we can come to some kind of agreement in hopes we can reconcile this war.”

Samir cocked his head allowing the sharp angle of his jaw to pop out and make Jared’s eyebrows rise; his jaw could surely cut someone in half.

“Here’s what I’m thinking…I’m willing to push my soldiers back and settle this disagreement my father before me started up if you give me Jared.”

Gerald jolted and leaned back in his chair with a shocked look “excuse me?”

Samir turned and locked eyes with Jared who was fuming next to him “I want to marry your son Sir… that is the only way I will reconsider calling my men off.”

Jared watched as his father’s face scrunched in thought, his brows furrowing together and Jared shot up “no! I will not marry you! Father you can’t allow this—“

His father held his hand up to silence him and stood up his dark red cloak falling around him “quiet son this does not concern you—“

“Are you kidding me? This is about me! I’m going to be King you can’t make me marry anyone especially not him! And what about Jensen? I love him father his the one I’m going to marry you can’t do this—“

“I can do what I please Jared!” his father yelled at him making him back up with wide eyes “I am still King your coronation is not here yet son and you will do best to follow the rules of war.”

His father caught the sight of his tears and sighed “I know you love Jensen son but the matters of love will not settle war.”

Jared shook his head and took off running down the marble stairs and into his mother “honey? Jared what’s wrong?”

He could barely talk as his voice shook trying to get the words out “its father he—his going to marry me off to Samir!”

He watched as his mother’s face went from shock to anger, her dark brown hair flowing in the wind that seemed to have sprout up, her own sun symbol lighting up and she turned and stalked upstairs.

He could only hope his mother would fix this because if not he would have no choice but to marry Samir.


	9. Entry

When he told Jensen what was going on he thought his head might explode.

Jensen’s face was bright red and his green eyes dark as he listened to Jared explain what happened during the meeting “but he can’t do that! I’m your protector I have an obligation doesn’t that matter?”

“Apparently not…all I know is my mom went up there to speak to him they were up there for hours before Samir left.”

“Did he say anything?”

“Just gave me a mean ass look… I haven’t heard from my parents either. I won’t marry him Jensen I won’t I don’t care what happens I don’t care if we do go to war I won’t marry him—“

Jensen pulled him in tight, his strong arms wrapping around him and making him feel safe “will figure something out love I won’t lose you.”

It turns out maybe he wouldn’t.

His mother came in his room later that night and told him he would not be marrying Samir and that if they went to war that was something his father would have to face.

But he could tell the next morning his father wasn’t happy about the decision from the scowls he was sent.

Gerald had always been a coward, he liked to avoid war in any way he could no matter what the cost. His grandfather though charged into war with a fierce attitude and never let fear conquer him like his father did.

Jared would be King soon and he knew the rules of war, he knew about treaties but he wouldn’t let himself be one.

This was his life and he wouldn’t allow his father to use him as a bargain he would have to face Samir some other way.

Jensen was more than happy with the news he let out a joyful laugh, his head tipping make making his adams apple extend and Jared couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

Jensen picked him up and gave him a good twirl before throwing him down on his bed and crawling over him with a wicked smile “I think maybe we should celebrate.”

Jared giggled as he let his arms fold behind Jensen’s neck, caressing the hair there “oh really? And how might we do that?”

Jensen pursed his lips playfully “well I was thinking like this,” he teased before leaning down and smoothing his hands down Jared’s sides as he leaned in and teased at his lips before finally sealing them together making Jared sigh happily.

The thought of never having this again shook his to his very core.

Jensen stripped them carefully, his eyes soft and full of love as he gazed at Jared with a gentle smile “what are you looking at?”

Jensen shook his head as he ran his fingers through Jared’s messy hair “you’re just so beautiful is all.”

Jared blushed, red quickly flowing over his body making Jensen chuckle as he pressed open mouth kisses down his neck before pushing himself inside Jared’s body savoring in the way Jared arched up.

Jared’s eyes slipped closed as he moaned softly before digging his fingers in Jensen’s shoulders as he moved against him.

Jensen always lost it when he was inside Jared, Jared was heaven and being inside him was even more so.

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist and opened his mouth in a silent moan as Jensen’s thrusts grew sloppy indicating he was close but that was ok because he was to.

They came down from their highs at the same time, Jensen’s face tucked in Jared’s sweaty neck where he placed a wet kiss and allowed himself to drift off.

 

“Hello Jared.”

Jared shot up in his bed pulling the covers as he went to hide his naked body. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Samir smirked from his spot in the shadows and leaned forward his eyes glowing in the dark “I saw your human leaving and I decided I would drop in for a visit.”

Jared was currently cursing Jensen’s stupid timing; of course he would leave to train just when he actually needed him.

“Get out.”

Samir held his hand to his heart and faked hurt “now Jared that is no way to treat your guests—“

“You are not a guest you’re a pain in the ass now get out before I make you.” Jared’s own eyes lit up an icy white and his marks roared with red flames making Samir’s smirk grow into a grin. 

“I see someone’s a little defensive.”

“Shouldn’t I be? My enemy is in my home, in my room for God knows what reason.”

“Enemy? Come now Jared we are not enemies we are betrothed.”

Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head and he shook his head before scoffing “you’ve lost your mind Samir my mother turned you down—“

“Yes your mother did but you forget that your father is the King. Even in the human world the King has more power than the Queen here in BlueMoor it is no different my dear.”

Jared let out a growl and lifted his hands up to shoot out a burst of blue energy and gave a pleased smirk as it connected with Samir’s shoulder knocking him on the floor. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are but you’re not my fiancé and I will not marry you no matter what my father says. You want war? Fine I’ll give it to you but I won’t marry you never in a million years.”

Samir snarled and stood up as he dusted himself off, his eyes glowing red “you better watch your mouth Jared or—“

“Or what? You won’t do anything to me Samir you’re in my home. Now get the hell out of my home before I kill you.”

Samir’s bottom lip trembled and his hands twitched with flames before he growled and turned to walk out the door, roasting Jared’s carpet as he went.


	10. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short im sorry

“He did what?!”

Jared cringed as Jensen’s yell echoed off the walls no doubt alerting his parents “Jensen calm down—“

“Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down Jared? This fucker broke into your home and snuck into your room after I had just left… while you were naked!”

Jared closed his eyes and leaned over to take Jensen’s hand “he didn’t do anything, he didn’t have the chance to do anything.”

“What did he mean about your dad?”

 

“Well this morning I went downstairs and told my parents about it, dad swore up and down that after my mother refused the marriage he had nothing else to do with it. So I don’t know if Samir was making it up or not.”

Jensen’s green eyes narrowed into thin slits “I might be human but I swear to God next time I see that jackass I will rip him apart.”

“Ok Hulk I’m gonna need you to calm down.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and tugged Jared in his lap “I just—I’m your protector Jared that’s what I’m supposed to do and I wasn’t there for you—“

“Jensen it’s not your fault. He would have waited for you to leave anyway.”

“But I shouldn’t have left to begin with—“

“Jensen!” Jared turned around and placed his hand on Jensen’s cheeks so he would look him in the eye “you stayed the night here last night, you train every morning around 4 a.m. just because you’re here doesn’t mean I expect you to change your schedule. Samir must have been waiting outside the gate after he left, this isn’t your fault and I swear to God if you try to blame yourself one more time I’ll sew your mouth shut.”  
Jensen gave him a soft smile and leaned forward till his forehead rested on Jared’s chest “I’m sorry baby I just—I love you and I don’t want you with anyone else but me.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that because I feel the same way.” Jensen grinned at him before reaching up and giving him a light kiss.

“So should we start laying out the battle plans?”

Gerald looked up confused “why would we do that?”

“We turned Samir down…didn’t he say that was the only way his troops would stand down?”

Gerald nodded his head “yes but we haven’t heard anything since…the incident.”

“I’m sorry father but I won’t marry him no matter what the cost.”

Gerald sighed and tipped his head back “I don’t expect you to son…I understand love and the passions it holds in your heart I to felt that with your mother at your age. But let me just say that before you become King you know the rules right?”

“I must be married before my 20th birthday.”

“That's right which means you better hope Jensen pops the question soon or your gonna have to find a replacement.”

“But—“

“No buts Jared this rule has been here since Phoenix there’s nothing I can do.”

Jared groaned and leaned back in his chair, Gerald sighed and leaned over to grip his sons leg “listen to me son Jensen loves you I’m sure he would be thrilled to marry you…besides you do have another year.”

Jared smiled and looked up at his dad “thanks dad…I know I get on your nerves a lot but I love you.”

Gerald smiled and playfully nudged Jared up “I love you to son…now get out of here I’m busy.”

“Oh and one more thing.”

Jared was almost out of the room when his father spoke up “you know that since you are immortal you will stop aging on whatever age you choose which means you will be frozen and Jensen will not.”

“Which means?”

“Which means that if he is the one you intend to spend your life with your gonna have to either leave him the way he is or turn him.”


	11. Parties

“I would have to what?”

Jared winced as he looked down at his twiddling hands before back up to a dumbfounded Jensen “you would have to become Morale.”

“Which means I wouldn’t age…or die?”

“That’s right.”

Jensen shook his head and closed his eyes “and watch my family die without me while I stay the same.”

Jared bit his lip and reached for Jensen hand “I know this is hard I can’t imagine—“

“No you can’t because this is your life, this is how you were born I’m just a human Jared a human with a family who does age, who grows old and I can’t leave them.”

Jared gulped and scooted back on his bed “you don’t wanna be with me?”

“You know I do—“

“Jensen I know this is hard and not ideal but this is the law I can’t become King until I’m married and in order for that to happen you would have to turn you can’t stay human.”

Jensen stood up his hand falling away from Jared “I think…I need to think about this.”

Jared blinked and slowly nodded his head “oh…sure yeah I get it.”

But he didn’t. As he watched Jensen leave his room he felt his heart crack, he had thought Jensen would jump at the chance to be with him forever. But now it seems that might not happen.”

 

It had been 2 weeks since had had last seen Jensen and he was starting to worry that maybe this was Jensen’s way of saying its over.

Jared knew he was asking a lot he understood that Jensen was scared, that he didn’t want to leave his family.

But if he didn’t want to be with Jared he would like to know.

His mother told him to be calm that Jensen needed time to sort things out. His father said that his worrying was starting to affect his training, that if Jensen didn’t want to be with him it was his loss not Jared’s.  
Jared was turning 19 in a couple days which meant he only had one year to find someone to marry, he was hoping that person would be Jensen, but in case it was not Jared knew his father would be doing some major match making at his birthday party.

Every year for his birthday his parents held a ball that the whole town attended, to not attend was frowned upon and he was hoping Jensen would show up.

He was dressed in a dark blue velvet tux, his hair slicked back (sort of) as he walked into the ballroom, seas of big dresses and bow ties blinding him.

His eyes were wide and searching as he tried to find Jensen but with no luck.

“He’ll be here.”

Jared turned to Chad who seemed to have shown up just when he needed him. Jared smiled weakly “I don’t think so. I haven’t even spoke to him what if he—“

“Don’t think like that Jay he loves you.”

“Does he? Chad if he doesn’t want to marry me then what if Samir—“

Chad growled as he swung his arm around Jared “that won’t happen…if Jensen decided not to marry you, who I don’t think he will, then… then I guess I’ll have to.”

Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head as he choked on his spit “you?”

Chad shrugged “that's what best friends are for… besides your hot enough.”

Jared grinned as he stepped forward to hug his friend “this is why I love you—“

“Yeah, yeah don’t go all sentimental on me I can’t take it.”

“May I have this dance?”

Jared turned around his eyes dropping “Samir what are you doing here?”

Samir smirked as he popped the collar of his black tux “I’m here to celebrate you of course you are my future husband after all.”

Jared rolled his eyes and looked down at Samir’s hand like it was offending him “you’ve lost your mind if you think I’m—“

A cold shock hit him and he looked up into the eyes of his father. He could see the point in his eyes and he knew he had no choice but to dance with this idiot.”

“Ah fine one dance.”

Samir grinned as Jared took his hand and led him to the dance floor “I haven’t seen your human around tonight… trouble in paradise?”

Jared scowled “mind your own business.”

“I’m just saying darling he would be a fool not to want you.”

Jared turned his head and kept his mouth shut as he gripped Samir’s hand tightly.

“Listen Jared I know we got off on the wrong foot but I’m not a bad guy. I know I can be a bit of an asshole but I’m not my father and I don’t want to start a war.”

Jared leaned back and looked into Samir’s black eyes “then why are you doing this?”

“Because I like you, because Jensen doesn’t deserve you. His supposed to be your true love and where is he tonight? Nowhere to be found, leaving you without an answer.”

Jared frowned to himself as Samir leaned in to whisper in his ear “if it were me I wouldn’t need to think about whether I want you or not, your beautiful Jared and you deserve to be loved I would give you that.”

Jared pulled back and looked up with a defeated face opening his mouth to retort when—“

“Jared?”

Jared turned and dropped his arms quick “Jensen?”


	12. Choices to be Made

Jensen frowned as he rounded his hateful stare on Samir “what the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?”

Samir raised his dark brows and chuckled “boyfriend? You mean the boyfriend you had to think about to marry? I was keeping him company is all.”

Jensen lowered his eyes and growled, Jared looked between them before jumping to stand in the middle of the boys “listen Jensen just forget it ok he came up and asked me to dance that’s it dad wanted me to I didn’t have a choice—“

“Oh Jared that hurts I thought we were getting along fine.”

Jared turned and cast a dark look over his shoulder “will you shut up?”

Samir laughed as Jensen started forward, Jared’s hands coming out to push at his chest “stop Jen let’s just go talk ok?”

Jared took Jensen’s hand and led him away from Samir who he still had his eyes locked on “I didn’t think you were coming.”

Jensen looked down and back up with a sheepish look “I wasn’t going to…it’s your birthday Jay.”

Jared frowned and stepped back “you came because it’s my birthday…I haven’t seen or heard from you in two weeks where the hell have you been?”

“I’ve been thinking—“

“Great so what’s your answer?”

Jensen looked up startled “well I…I don’t know.”

A soft huff left Jared’s lips as he tipped his head back, tears clouding his eyes “you don’t wanna be with me do you?”

“Of course I—“

“No you don’t at least not forever. You knew when you got involved with me that I couldn’t die unless killed you knew I wouldn’t age. Did you think this would be a game? You would be with me till this happened and then what?”

Jensen shook his head “no Jared of course not I love you I do its just—“

“Not enough…you don’t love me enough.”

Jensen was starting to look desperate and at a loss for words as he shook his head wildly his hands reaching for Jared “listen to me Jared I love you more than life itself I just don’t know if I’m ready for all this, if I’m ready for this life changing event. I talked to mom about it and she’s fine with the idea I’m the one who needs to think on it—“

“I don’t have time for you to think on it! I turn 20 in a year and I have to be married before then I might be crowned before I’m 20 I don’t have long I could only have months. If you don’t wanna be with me Jensen then my father’s going to make me marry Samir.”

“No he won’t you said—“

“But I will.” 

Gerald stepped up behind Jared his strong hand reaching down to lay on his shoulder making Jared avert his eyes “you and Jared have been together for quite some time Jensen and I like you but it’s not about that it’s about the monarchy and keeping things together. I have come to the conclusion that Jared will be crowned in 5 months…I’m growing tired and my son is more than ready but it seems you are not. When I assigned you to be his protector it was because I thought you two would end up together for eternity. If you are having doubts Jensen then I need to know because Samir is next in line.”

Jensen blinked dumbly at Gerald the breath flying out of him as Samir stepped around the corner with a smirk on his face “Jared already knows I would be more than happy to take Jensen’s place, treat him like he should be treated, and worship him. If you’re not up to that Jensen, not up for being with Jared always I sure will be.”

Jensen stepped forward with a menacing growl only for Jared to stop him with sad, tear filled eyes “no Jensen…I’m not happy with this but I will be King soon and I can’t keep doing things for my happiness. I love you and I want to be with you but if you aren’t sure if you feel the same then I can’t keep waiting for you.”

“Jared I—“

Jared shook his head, tears flying from his eyes and landing on Jensen’s hand making his heart break “I can’t…I have to go.”

With that Jared turned and ran from the room his mother and father following after him leaving Jensen and Samir.

Samir stepped forward with a wicked grin as he chuckled “it would appear that you lose…you know if you really did love Jared you shouldn’t have to think you should know.” With one more look Samir shook his head and turned following in the direction of the family.

Jensen looked down at his feet and let out a soft sob before pulling back and punching the stone wall in front of him, blood pouring from his hand.

It would appear Samir was right.

He had lost.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Jensen looked up as Chad shoved him backwards against the wall “your gonna let him go? Just like that… you are pathetic Ackles. Jared loves you; he was crying out for you how could you not see it?”

“Maybe his better off without me—“

“And what Samir is better? God Ackles I knew you were stupid but come on get a grip his not better off without and neither are you. You love Jared then you need to show him, you need to fight for him now do you want to marry him or not?”

“It’s not that simple—“

“I said do you want to marry him or not?”

Jensen frowned to himself “of course I do—“

“Then tell him. I know you’re a human so this might be hard for you to understand but a life with Jared is better than a life without if you turn him down you will not be his protector anymore. Gerald will not let Jared have anything to do with you, it will be like you never existed and the night of their wedding if you don’t grow some balls they have to consummate it there is no waiting. Now are you gonna be a man or not?”


	13. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filer chapter

Jared frowned to himself as he sat at the grand dining table with his parents and Samir listening to them rattle on about wedding details.

They hadn’t asked his permission. After the incident at the ball his father assumed it was a done deal and by the next morning Samir was everywhere.

He hadn’t seen nor heard from Jensen since the show down at his birthday party and frankly he wasn’t sure that he wanted to.

Jensen hadn’t fought for him. He all but broke up with him, showed up at his party and still couldn’t provide him with a yes or a no.

At least if he said no Jared would have an answer.

“Jared?”

His head shot up from his thoughts as Samir leaned towards him “you ok?”

“Yes…why wouldn’t I be?”

Samir raised a brow “you tell me.”

Jared turned his head and stood from the table “I’m not feeling well I think I’m going to lie down.”

Jared’s mother bowed her head knowingly and reached out to rub his shoulder before he turned and made his way to his room where he collapsed on his bed in tears.

 

“So what am I supposed to do?”

Chad rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the table with a bored look “what the hell kind of question is that? You march in there, tell Jared you love him and wanna spend the rest of your damn life with him and kick the fuck out of Samir. What else is there?”

Jensen closed his eyes and leaned forward on his hands “his not gonna want to see me…he probably hates me right now.”

“Hates you? No. Wants to rip your face off with his bare hands? Yes.”

“You’re not helping.”

Chad scowled and stood over Jensen, his dragon mark lighting up orange and his eyes glowing red “you think I’m here to help you? No Ackles I’m not helping you I’m helping Jared. You I despise, I could kill you without even touching you, you hurt Jared, you broke his heart and worse than that you pretty much told him you didn’t want him. So no I’m not here to help you I’m here for my best friend because I don’t want him to spend the rest of his days miserable with his life. Now Ackles grow the hell up and be a fucking man!”

Jensen winced and watched as Chad calmed down, his mark cooling down as he plopped himself in a chair. “Your right…I’ve been a little bitch. Jared has every right to be mad at me…but I have to get him back I have to. I can’t—I can’t live without him.”

“Then maybe you should tell him that?”


	14. Happily

Jared frowned to himself as he sat at the grand dining table with his parents and Samir listening to them rattle on about wedding details.

They hadn’t asked his permission. After the incident at the ball his father assumed it was a done deal and by the next morning Samir was everywhere.

He hadn’t seen nor heard from Jensen since the show down at his birthday party and frankly he wasn’t sure that he wanted to.

Jensen hadn’t fought for him. He all but broke up with him, showed up at his party and still couldn’t provide him with a yes or a no.

At least if he said no Jared would have an answer.

“Jared?”

His head shot up from his thoughts as Samir leaned towards him “you ok?”

“Yes…why wouldn’t I be?”

Samir raised a brow “you tell me.”

Jared turned his head and stood from the table “I’m not feeling well I think I’m going to lie down.”

Jared’s mother bowed her head knowingly and reached out to rub his shoulder before he turned and made his way to his room where he collapsed on his bed in tears.

“So what am I supposed to do?”

Chad rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the table with a bored look “what the hell kind of question is that? You march in there, tell Jared you love him and wanna spend the rest of your damn life with him and kick the fuck out of Samir. What else is there?”

Jensen closed his eyes and leaned forward on his hands “his not gonna want to see me…he probably hates me right now.”

“Hates you? No. Wants to rip your face off with his bare hands? Yes.”

“You’re not helping.”

Chad scowled and stood over Jensen, his dragon mark lighting up orange and his eyes glowing red “you think I’m here to help you? No Ackles I’m not helping you I’m helping Jared. You I despise, I could kill you without even touching you, you hurt Jared, you broke his heart and worse than that you pretty much told him you didn’t want him. So no I’m not here to help you I’m here for my best friend because I don’t want him to spend the rest of his days miserable with his life. Now Ackles grow the hell up and be a fucking man!”

Jensen winced and watched as Chad calmed down, his mark cooling down as he plopped himself in a chair. “Your right…I’ve been a little bitch. Jared has every right to be mad at me…but I have to get him back I have to. I can’t—I can’t live without him.”

“Then maybe you should tell him that?”

“But how? He won’t speak to me—“

Chad rolled his eyes and scoffed “you haven’t even tried! You’ve been a coward Jensen a pathetic coward now pull up your big boy pants and get your fucking man!”

Two days later Jensen burst through the large double doors startling everyone in the room. Jared shot up from his seat at the long white table with wide, hopeful eyes “Jensen? What are you doing here?”

Jensen gave Jared a small smile before looking down at Samir who sat next to him with hard eyes “I came to tell you something.”

Gerald raised both brows and looked back and forth between the two and sighed “Jensen son get on with it please.”

Jensen nodded and took a deep breath “Jared I’m an idiot—“

“Don’t disagree there.”

“I’m an idiot and… when I didn’t answer you it’s not because I don’t want to marry you it’s because everyone seemed so calm about the idea. My family hardly seemed bothered which bothered me that they didn’t care that I would have to watch them die while I stayed the same. But then I realized, after Chad slapped some sense into me, that none of that matters…they didn’t get upset because they know how much I love you.”

Jared let out a small gasp and looked down at Samir who was looking up at him with solemn eyes. Jared crossed his arms and shook his head “you think you telling me all this is going to change something? You’ve been a giant dick Jensen, the things you said how you acted—“

“I know, I know I’m sorry Jay I’m so sorry. But I do I love you so much sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m not with you. I want to be with you Jared, I want to love you, to wake up every morning for the rest of my life and see your beautiful face…I want to marry you and if that means becoming like you then so be it.”

Jensen took a step forward and rounded the table till he came to stand in front of Jared and bent down on one knee “Jared Padalecki I’ve been in love you half of my life, I couldn’t imagine not loving you…I know I can be stupid sometimes but if you’ll have me I would like to marry you.”

Jared tried to keep his hard demeanor but with Jensen on his knee and tears in his eyes he couldn’t bare it. He let out a watery laugh and fell to his knees, his arms folding around Jensen his own tears streaming from his eyes “yes…I’ll marry you.”

Samir growled in the background, his eyes lighting in rage with fire and his body glowing red. Jared knew there might be consequences he would face for his decision but right now, in this moment he didn’t care. He didn’t care about war, he didn’t care about Samir or his parents he cared about Jensen and no matter what happened tomorrow, or the day after that as long as he had Jensen that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ending it here though there might be a sequel


End file.
